twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
MrMPS2002
MrMPS2002 (also known as MPS and formerly known as MrMPS '''and '''TheDiesel261) is a member of the Thomas Wooden Railway Community. He created his first account in 2008 but deleted it in 2009. However, he rejoined YouTube on July 16, 2010, and has been on YouTube ever since. He is also a member of TWR Community Radio and a former co-host of the Grease and Oil Podcast, as well as the current TWRC Champion. Biography Before joining YouTube as "TheDiesel261", MPS was a casual viewer of videos, mostly only viewing ThomasWoodenRailway's and Percyno6's videos, while also occasionally viewing rboffill and Henryfan88's videos. After creating the "MrMPS2002" account, he mostly made videos that were very similar to ThomasWoodenRailway's, and Percyno6's; they could even have been considered "rip-offs." MPS later refined his videos, using iMovie and his iPod Touch camera to film and edit his videos. However, his videos were still quite crude, unprofessional, and still could be considered "rip-offs". However, after he had a feud with several users on YouTube, he decided to leave and remove all his old videos, with the exception of the ones he considered his best. When he returned after a short hiatus, MrMPS decided to make his videos more professional-seeming, and got a better-quality camera. However, his tragic mistake with this new series is that he ''still ''ripped-off users' videos. He removed those videos, and for a while, it seemed as if he would never have an ongoing series. MPS however, announced he would be producing another new series. People were skeptical that it would last, until the video (which featured the voice talents of Bertramfan1, EnterprisingEngine93, LNERFlyingScotsman, HenryisGreat15, and Jlouvier) was released onto YouTube, and it ended up being a hit. He was working on Episode 3, and had the titles of all the episodes for Season 1 already planned. Around this time, MPS also began doing reviews. His reviews were received much more positively than his episodes, and he began to put more focus on his reviews than his episodes, and eventually his episodes became more and more delayed. This caused MPS to lose interest in his series and discontinue his series again in late 2014 and started a new one, Sudrian Tales. The first two episodes were recreations of the two from Thomas the Wooden Tank Engine and Friends. He started branching out in episode three, and worked on the series until early 2016, when he decided to discontinue it in favor of doing reviews full-time. In early 2015, MPS, Oliver Duck, and Percyno6 founded the new TWR Community Radio channel, inducting HiroTheJapaneseTrain, LNERFlyingScotsman, and WoodenRS as members, though Sam and Ted were later replaced by EricPierre53 and ThomasWoodenRailway, respectively. The channel closed in early 2016. In April 2016, MPS and MrConductorFan1406 co-created the Grease and Oil Podcast channel. The channel came to a close in December 2018. In early 2017, MPS shifted the focus of his channel more towards sketch-based comedy, beginning to make heavily edited vlogs that started having less and less to do with Thomas Wooden Railway itself, and more to do with the members of the community. In 2018, MPS announced his semi-retirement from the Thomas Wooden Railway Community, with his full retirement planned for Summer 2019. He also participated in The Wooden Railway Meetup 2018. In July 2019, MPS participated in the Shining Time 2019 Meetup. He also uploaded a review on the worst episodes of BWBA. In it, he announced that it would be his last review on the channel. In early August, MPS, along with Ted and Percyno6, relaunched TWR Community Radio with several new members. By early September, MPS had uploaded all of his vlogs of the Shining Time meetup, and officially announced in the final vlog that he was done uploading videos for the foreseeable future. However, he would continue to be active on Twitter. In November 2019, with the announcement of COPPA regulations and YouTube's kids channel policy, MPS privated all his content. Trivia *MPS was the first person to bring crossovers into the community, starting the fad by doing one on the Knapford Express Coach with Jlouvier. Gallery PMS69.JPG|MrMPS's first profile picture. MPSProfilePicture.jpg|MPS's second profile picture. MPSChannelProfilePic.png|MPS' third profile picture. Matt champion.jpg|MrMPS2002 as TWRC Champion in 2019 Category:TWR Community Radio Category:MrMPS Category:Active Members Category:2008